heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Fraser (comics)
Simon Fraser is a British comics artist and writer best known for his work on Nikolai Dante, a series he created with writer Robbie Morrison in 2000 AD. Career Fraser's early work includes Lux and Alby Sign on and Save the Universe, a collaboration with novelist Martin Millar, in 1992. Despite having little interest in football, he worked on Roy of the Rovers, including drawing the character's final appearance in 1995. This led to David Bishop's commissioning him to work on Shimura in the Judge Dredd Megazine, where he first collaborated with Robbie Morrison. The pair then created Nikolai Dante, a swashbuckling adventure story set amid dynastic intrigue in a future Russia, which debuted in 2000 AD in 1997. Fraser was the main artist on the strip, occasionally rotating with other artists, until 2002; the primary artist since then has been John M. Burns, although Fraser returned to the character in 2006 for the storyline "Sword of the Tsar". Also for 2000 AD, Fraser has drawn a number of Judge Dredd stories. Returning to the Judge Dredd Megazine in 2003, he collaborated with writer Rob Williams on Family, a black and white series about a mafia family with superhuman powers, which has recently been published as a collected edition. In 2005 he drew a four-part adaptation of Richard Matheson's Hell House, scripted by Ian Edginton and published by IDW Publishing. He is currently working on The Adventures of Nikolai Dante for 2000 AD, and the self-penned Lilly MacKenzie and the Mines of Charybdis which is being published online, a page per week (every Friday) as part of the online comics collective Act-i-vate.Simon Frazer: Moving to the Web, Newsarama, February 12, 2007 Bibliography '' on the cover of 2000 AD, drawn by Simon Fraser. Copyright Rebellion A/S 2005.]] *''Lux and Alby Sign On and Save the Universe'' *''Roy of the Rovers'' *''Shimura'' (with Robbie Morrison): ** "The Transcendental Assassin" (in Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 2 #74, 1995) ** "Assassins" (with Robert McCallum, in Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 2 #76-77, 1995) ** "Dragon Fire" (in Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 3 #14-17, 1996) ** "Ronin Breed" (in Judge Dredd Megazine vol. 3 #34, 1997) *''Nikolai Dante'' (with Robbie Morrison): ** "Nikolai Dante" (in 2000 AD #1035-1041, 1997) ** "The Romanov Dynasty" (in 2000 AD #1042-1049, 1997) ** "The Gentleman Thief" (in 2000 AD #1067-1070, 1997) ** "Moscow Duellists" (in 2000 AD #1072-1075, 1997) ** "The Trouble with Arbatovs" (in 2000 AD #1083, 1998) ** "Cruel Britannia" (in 2000 AD #1084, 1998) ** "The Great Game" (in 2000 AD #1101-1110, 1998) ** "The Moveable Feast" (in 2000 AD #1128-1130, 1999) ** "The Cadre Infernale" (in 2000 AD #1134-1137, 1999) ** "The Courtship of Jena Makarov " (in 2000 AD #1161-1172, 1999) ** "Love and War" (in 2000 AD Prog 2000, 1999) ** "Battleship Potemkin" (in 2000 AD #1213-1220, 2000) ** "The Return of the Gentleman Thief" (in 2000 AD Prog 2002 & #1273-1274, 2001–2002) ** "The Romanov Job" (in 2000 AD #1280-1287, 2002) ** "Sword of the Tsar" (in 2000 AD #1511-1517, 2006) ** "Hellfire" (in 2000 AD #1526-1532, 2007) *''Judge Dredd: ** "Blood Cadets" (with John Wagner, in ''2000 AD #1186-1188, 2000) ** "Something Over My Shoulder is Drooling " (with Robbie Morrison, in 2000 AD #1226, 2001) ** "Zoom Time" (with John Wagner, in 2000 AD #1311, 2002) ** "Club Sov" (with Gordon Rennie, in 2000 AD #1358, 2003) ** "Jumped" (with John Smith, in 2000 AD #1491-1494, 2006) ** "In Control" (with art by Michael Carroll, in 2000 AD #1717, January 2011) *''Family'' (with Rob Williams, in Judge Dredd Megazine #201-207, 2003) *''Richard Matheson's Hell House'' (with Ian Edginton, 4-issue mini-series, IDW Publishing, 2004–2005, tpb, 200 pages, October 2008, ISBN 1-60010-263-8) Notes References * *Simon Fraser at Barney External links * * *Simon Fraser at Livejournal *Simon Fraser at Act-i-vate Interviews *2002 interview with 2000ADReview *2005 interview with The Nexus *Meet the Scot who brings the biggest comic book heroes to life, The Daily Record, July 25, 2009 Category:British comics artists Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people